A Day in the Life of Mary Sue
by Sasharu
Summary: A day in the life of Mary Sue! Oh, Mary Sue is so georgeous, her hair is so silky! And what happens when many different men have a street fight over her? Oh no  the worst has happened! Parody, not meant to make any fun of anyone but my character Mary Sue


**THIS IS A PARODY! And it's an X-Over with movies, books, anime and manga! Let's get started - I know you all want to know about a day in the life of Mary Sue!**

Disclamier: I do NOT own Star Warz, American Idol, Harry Potter, FullMetal Alchemist or any other series mentioned. Get this straight. F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N!

I know this idea is retarded and loads of people already wrote about it... Flames are welcome!

**ACTIOOOOOOOOOOOON**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mary Sue is a very pretty girl. Mary Sue is so beautiful that every man that looks at her immediately falls in love with her. Mary Sue's eyes change color whenever she's in a different mood and her hair is bubble-gum pink with rainbow streaks. Mary Sue's hair is long and silkily straight with curls at the bottom. Mary Sue has multi-color locks at the sides of her ears. Mary Sue has a very delicate smile and absolutely perfect teeth. Mary Sue's cheeks are neither bony nor fat, and she's got an absolutely perfect body physique. Mary Sue has perfect hands and is talented at almost everything she attempts.

Anyway, on with the story. One day, Mary Sue was getting ready to go outside. Mary Sue just KNEW it would be an absolutely wonderful day, so she decided to pick an extra-awesome outfit and get loads of make-up and do something to her hair. Mary Sue decided to wear a blue top with blue v-shaped frills at the neck. It was very light and silky and absolutely awesome. It had beautiful frills at the cuffs of the sleeves, too and was, in fact, a present from her late-late mother. It possessed magical powers.

Mary Sue picked out a dark blue mini-skirt. This mini skirt also had v-shaped frills on it and sparkles as well. Mary Sue loved this skirt, because it was a present from her great-great grandpa. It also possessed magical powers. Mary Sue put the skirt on. The slim waist fit perfectly on Mary Sue's slim waist. Mary Sue looked at herself in the mirror.

Mary Sue looked georgous! Her earings were delicate blue snowflakes with diamonds in them. She picked up her ruby-hilted sword with grace. It had once belonged to the great Godric Griffindor (Wait, we're not in Harry Potter, what are you talking about!) and she tied it around her waist. Ah, it fit perfectly with her serene grace! Now all that was left were the shoes, gloves, hair, eye color, bracelets and necklaces...

Mary Sue looked at herself in the mirror again. Mary Sue decided to brush her silky hair very thoroughly but not tie it up. Mary Sue liked long and straight hair. Mary Sue combed her hair with diamond studded brushes. Her hair flowed smoothly through the comb - it was like a whispering creek... Mary Sue felt that her hair was too grimy and decided to take another bath that morning.

**Two Hours Later:**

Mary Sue lightly skipped out of her purple-tiled jaccuzi. Mary Sue gently slipped the clothes she had picked out on. Wow, Mary Sue looked even better after such a refreshing shower! Mary Sue started brushing her -

**Four Hours Later:**

Mary Sue delicately stepped out into her front porch. "Oh my," Mary Sue said as she gracefully raised her pale-white arm up to her face. Mary Sue examined her very beautiful gold watch. "Look at the time, it's time for dinner!"

Mary Sue decided she would eat at the five-star french cuisine today.

Mary Sue was gracefully walking towards the cuisine with her skirt flapping in the wind and everyone turning around to look at her absolutely perfect face, perfect physique, perfect clothes, perfect weapon, perfect hat, perfect hair, perfect shoes and absolutely perfect bag. A very handsome, young and brawny man walked out of the crowd and grabbed her hand.

"My name is Eragon," The man said, lowering down onto his knees to kiss Mary Sue's hand, "Fair maiden, will you marry me?"

Mary Sue smiled very happily. "Why, young man, I'm so happy you would ask me! Of -"

Mary Sue stopped. Another man had grabbed her hand.

"Beautiful little girl, my name is Simon! From American Idol! Will you marry me?"

Another man with a lightning-shaped scar pushed both men aside. "Will you marry me, O' beautiful, beautiful lady?"

Mary Sue looked very surprised. "But Aren't you married with Ginny?"

"Never Fear, Beautiful lady, I will dump her now!"

"Why, yes - of cou-"

"No, Marry me, O' fair lady. For your beautiful light and gentle feature (Wuuuh?) has made me reform! I will no longer do bad deeds!" Voldemort said, pushing Harry aside.

Another man with blonde hair shoved both of them aside with great force. "No, fair lady! I am Luke Skywalker, and you must marry me! Your beautiful eyes - your absolutely -"

"No, Luke! She's too good for you! I am Han Solo, please marry _me_!"

"No, marry _me_!"

"ME!"

Mary Sue gasped in horror as a fight broke out. Laser guns were fired, lightsabers swung, wands waved, songs sung, swords lunged, dragons flying, magic used, and above all -

"No! Never fear, dear maiden, for I will rid them all!" Edward Elric appeared. He was carrying a harpoon.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

Everyone gasped. Mary Sue was dead.

"NO! FAIR MAIDEN! I DID NOT EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!" They all screamed. Everyone on the road started crying over Mary Sue's dead body. "NO! She was too good to be dead, too beautiful! O look at her beautiful hair, her beautiful clothes -"

"NOOOOOOO!"

And it started raining. Everyone was crying and -

Oh wow, look what happens next!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! Look, she - Anyway, please Review if you feel like it! I know I'm retarded, but I just HAD to write this down... XD

Until Next Time! Sayonara! -Ruu


End file.
